


[Banner] Fake Pumpkin Pie

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Halloween, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Art cover for the fic 'Fake Pumpkin Pie' by grandpamisha for the destielhalloweenminibang @ Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grandpamisha (Eloquentish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fake Pumpkin Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352958) by [grandpamisha (Eloquentish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentish/pseuds/grandpamisha). 



> Hope you like it :)
> 
>  **Note:** The warnings and additional tag is for art only, please read the fic warnings and tags before reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fake Pumpkin Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352958) by [grandpamisha (Eloquentish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentish/pseuds/grandpamisha)




End file.
